historyofassassinscreedfandomcom-20200214-history
Haytham Kenway
Haytham Kenway (1725-1781) was a former Assassin before betraying them and later becoming the first Grand Master of the Templars in Colonial America. He is also an ancestor to Desmond and William Miles. Biography Early Life Haytham was born somewhere in England in 1725 to the Assassin, Edward Kenway. He was brought up in the way of the Assassin Order from an early age. Haytham was convinced in his early teens to defect to the Templar Order by Grand Master Reginald Birch. During his training by the Templars, Haytham became close with Edward Braddock as they worked together. Eventually, for some reason Braddock left the order and Haytham cut all ties with him. In 1754, Haytham attended the Theatre Royal for the Beggar's Opera, by John Gray, where he was ordered by Birch to assassinate a patron, who had an artifact on him belonging to the First Civilization. Haytham fled the Opera house as soon as the deed was complete and meet with his co-conspirators. From here, Haytham was commanded to travel to Boston in colonies of America, in order to locate the storehouse which the artifact was supposed to open. He charted a ship, the Providence to take him there. 72 days upon the Providence On the second day of the trip, Haytham went on deck to "catch some fresh air" and ended up fighting two members of the crew. Following their defeat, Haytham was asked to speak to the captain of the ship, Samuel Smythe. Smythe was concerned about a potential mutiny by the ship's crew and he asked Haytham to help. Haytham agreed to help as it was his only means of reaching the colonies alive. On the twenty-eighth day, Smythe asked Haytham to hurry his investigation. So he asked the cook and doctor of the ship, if they had heard anything, for them to point them to a crew member called James. James told him about the crew conversing in secret about things they thought that "boded ill". A splashing sound came at the end of the conversation and Haytham investigated to find that cargo from this ship was being thrown overboard, leaving a trail. On the thirty-third day, Haytham spoke to the Captain about the cargo being thrown on a daily basis. After revealing they could be leaving a trail for other ships, a ship attacks the providence, which prompts the Captain to send Haytham below deck. When going below deck, Haytham is confronted by Louis Mills, who turned out to be an Assassin and he was the one who lead the ship to them. Haytham killed Mills and returned on deck to force Smythe to turn his ship into the storm to lose the attacking vessel. Haytham helped secure the ship and rescue James from a broken mast, which was broken by the lighting. The attacking ship was also sunk about the lighting. It took seventy two days to reach Boston. Upon arriving on port, Haytham is greeted by a man and his first assistant, Charles Lee, who then gave him a short tour of the city. On his way to get supplies from a general good store, Haytham met Benjamin Franklin, who asked for Haytham to help him collect some of his almanac pages, which went missing. Lee showed Haytham to the Green Dragon Tavern, where they met his first partner, William Johnson. Recruitment Drive Haytham was given a list of names of people, who were willing to fight for the Orders cause whilst back in England. Having already met with two, he searches Boston to find the other four names. Johnson reveals that some of his work went missing and he couldn't help with out it. Johnson tells Haytham to find Thomas Hickey, another man on his list, to help. Upon finding Hickey, Hickey explained what happened and they attacked the nearby mercenary fort and retrieved the papers. On the way back to the Green Dragon Tavern, Haythem and Hickey protected Lee, whilst he carried the papers. Learning the research retrieved was of no use to his cause, Haytham set out to search for Benjamin Church. He arrived at the Church Residence, he discovered the place had been raided and Church taken away. He conducted an investigation to find Church by eavesdropping on his neighbours, Haytham discovered that Church was taken to the north east of Boston. After two successful eavesdrop, Haytham was informed that Church was in debt to a man named "Cutter", who were planning to kill or torture him. The fourth eavesdropped told him that Church was taken on top of Battery Hill. He met up with Charles, who then planned to rescue Church from Cutter. The two arrived at the top of the battery and rescued Church who was being tortured by a man named Silas Thatcher and "Cutter". Haytham and Lee killed Cutter and his men, freeing Church and then returning to the Green Dragon Tavern. Haytham planned to recruit his final name, John Pitcairn, Lee explained that Pitcairn was under duty with Haytham's former friend Edward Braddock. Upon meeting Braddock and Pitcairn, Haytham demanded Pitcairn's release from Braddock. Braddock refused stating that he had already let Lee work with him and then had the two escorted away. In an attempt to free Pitcairn, Haytham and Lee slaughtered most of Braddock's men after cornering them and humiliated the General. Following the rescue, the men returned to the Green Dragon Tavern and spoke with his co-conspirators. Category:Assassins Creed III Category:Characters